1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biaxial press molding system, and more particularly, to a biaxial press molding system in which rotation motion is converted to linear motion by using disc type cams facing each other and a repulsive force generated during the conversion is applied to a rotating plate and a rotation shaft so that the strength and load of a frame can be reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a press is a machine for pressing a molded object by changing rotation motion of a motor to a linearly reciprocating motion. The press is designed such that the strength and load of a frame according to pressure applied to the molded object is reinforced. In particular, in molding apparatuses using the conventional presses, a motor rotates a cam and a punch is installed at a mobile body linearly reciprocating corresponding to the rotating cam, so that the punch hits a molded object placed on a die of the frame.
Accordingly, since an instantaneous impact amount or pressing force of the punch concentrates on the frame only, the frame is damaged or excessive noise and vibrations are generated. To prevent these problems, the weight of the frame is increased and the strength is reinforced during design of the press.
Thus, the molding apparatuses using the conventional presses require very huge and heavy frames so that a lot of manufacturing cost is needed. Also, a lot of manpower and time is needed when the frame is installed, disassembled or repaired. Also, the conventional molding apparatus uses a method of moving a die plate to generate up and lower pressures. However, accurate control of the upper and lower pressures is not possible and mechanism thereof becomes complicated. As a result, the total size of the press increases.
Furthermore, since the conventional molding apparatus uses an eccentric cam in which the center axis and the rotation axis are eccentric to convert the rotation motion of the cam to linearly reciprocating motion, only a point of time that is the pressure at the maximum point can be controlled while a change in continuously changing pressure cannot be controlled.